


Bugle's Botanicals

by captivatingcapybaras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Mafia AU, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, flowershop au, there is never enough mafia aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: Flower Shope/Mafia AU- Because in times of COVID and Social Distancing, I want to live out a dream romance between two awesome superheroes :DTony Stark, king of New York's underground happens into Bugle's Botanicals one day to pick up some flowers for an employee and friend. However, what should be no more than a ten-minute errand turns into much more when he sees the beautifully intriguing man who is in charge of the store.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	Bugle's Botanicals

“Hi there, welcome to Bugle’s Botanicals, how can I help you?” Peter began his introduction once he heard the bell tingle above the door, finishing restacking some of the pots before facing the new customer.

When he did though, his breath fell short. There was an incredibly attractive older man, standing at the counter, staring at him with intense eyes through lavender tinted glasses. He wasn’t the tallest, but much taller than Peter’s 5’ 6’’ frame, for sure. The man was impeccably dressed, in a pressed suit and a glittering watch.

“Hi there, gorgeous.” Oh lord, and his voice was hot too. If Peter were a lesser man, he would’ve been on his knees _right_ _now_. Also, if he were less of a virgin, too- that kind of put a damper on the confidence levels needed to engage in impromptu floral fellatio.

“H- _ahem_ Hi, there. What can I do for you?” Peter colored very slightly at that insinuation but continued meeting Hot Guy’s eyes.

“I need a bouquet, one that says ‘This is your fault because you’re an idiot, but I still am sorry you’re in this situation and care for you regardless of your tragic idiocy’.”

That startled a laugh out of Peter, and when he saw the other man smile, he let himself chuckle fully.

“Okay, well, in that case, I’m glad that I spend my limited free time learning about bouquet language because that’s a pretty niche order.” He walked from around the counter, and started striding to another corner of the store, giving Anthony Stark, king of the New York City underground a _delicious_ view of the younger man’s pert and bubbled ass in the plain khakis, a view that he focused on the entire time he followed behind.

“Is floral language not your typical day-to-day life, then?”

“Ha, no. Although, that would certainly be less stressful. I’m a senior over at Columbia, double majoring in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology and Horticulture!”

Tony’s mouth went a little dry like that; so not only did this kid look like an angel of sin, but he also had a brain? Damn, wasn’t that the icing on the cake.

“Oh wow, good for you. I’m something of a scientist myself, actually.”

Peter spun around then, face breaking into a beaming smile, which made Tony’s mouth go even dryer.

“ _Really_?! What kind? I absolutely adore it- I’m not quite sure what I want to go into after college, but it’s all just so interesting. Of course, there’s the matter of _where_ and even _if_ grad schools will accept me, of course. But, when I’m not learning about flowers, or swinging around the city on deliveries, or not doing lab reports- which, _honestly_ , I’m going to be writing these the rest of my life, can’t they just give me a break?! Anyways, I’m always trying to read different scientific journals, from branches of science outside of just my own. I’m not the best at all the lingo, although, don't tell anyone, but I do have a guilty pleasure for engineering journals." Peter giggled slightly, but before Tony could even get a word in edgewise, the man was back on the tangent.

"Oh! And so, the reason I’m double majoring with those, is I want to go into medicinal botany, and my thought process is if I can extract- “

**

Tony threw his head back in laughter at one of Peter’s off-the-cusp remarks that he has become enthralled by in the past 45 minutes. When the man got to talking, his entire being thrummed with excitement. It was one of the most beautiful sights Tony had ever seen. Thankfully, he had Peter’s full attention, as nobody else had entered the shop during Tony’s shopping. Although, that could be due to the lurking figures of his bodyguards, Steve and Bucky, who were waiting outside, running off business, intentionally or not.

“So, _Carino_ , why are these the flowers you’ve beautiful arranged?”

“Oh! Sorry, typically I explain before I arrange them- I guess I just got too into our conversation.” Peter colored slightly, wrapping a final piece of twine around the steams.

“Oh, the pleasure was all mine.” Tony grinned.

“Well, you had said it was for an idiotic boyfriend that you still cared for, right? -“

“Ah, that is where you’re wrong, Peter. Not a boyfriend. Just a dear, stupid friend. No… boyfriends to speak of right now.” Tony returned a heated stare at Peter and was internally pleased to see that the younger returned the eye contact, with similar intensity.

Looking away with a smile, Peter started again. “So, we have some lovely geraniums- which reminds me of this cool soil fact about them, but that can be saved for later because I’m sure you don’t want to hear about the soil preferences for random angiosperms- “

_If you were the one talking, I’d listen to you talk about dirt any day._ Tony thought, smirking. _Ooh, or talk dirty._ Tony inwardly laughed at his joke.

“But these represent stupidity! So, I thought- “

Tony threw his head back and laughed then. “I can’t believe there’s something so pretty that stands for such an ugly concept.”

Peter smiled at him, dimples on both cheeks, and shrugged. “Nature has seen all the goods and bads. Just because something is pretty doesn’t mean it’s good.”

_Huh, that reminds me of my ex-_

“I mean, it’s like Mean Girls, y’know? Just ‘cuz _they_ may be pretty; doesn’t mean they _represent_ something that is.” Peter’s words could be taken as social commentary, but the peeking out of his tongue through his teeth showed he was joking. Tony snorted and waved him on to continue.

“Then we have magenta peonies, which I think are so pretty. They’re one of my absolute favorite kinds of flowers, especially because I always prefer the big ones.”

“I bet you do.” Tony hadn’t even meant to say the crude remark, but it was out of his mouth before his brain even processed it. He was going to apologize, but before he could, Peter’s honeyed brown eyes widened and shot up to look at his face, then surprisingly winked at Tony, before raking his eyes down and upwards, assessing.

“ _uh-hmm_ \- anyways, I threw a few of those in because it can signify shame, and I feel like you’re the kinda guy to never let somebody live something down.”

Tony grinned.

“And then lastly, is the magenta zinnias. It means lasting affection, which I figured could work since you love this person regardless of their idiocy.”

Tony was impressed at the comprehensiveness and accuracy, and also was floored by how nice the arrangement worked together.

“Good thing he likes purple.” Tony joke, nodding to the bright hues of the bouquet. Peter giggled and nodded.

“Okay, sir, and that comes to twenty bucks, even.”

“That’s it?”

“Well… I may have given you the friends and family discount. Just…” Peter looked around conspiratorially before leaning into Tony’s space, over the counter. “don’t tell my boss.” Peter winked again, and Tony smiled a true smile, no smirk insight.

“Well, Peter, I am honored to have use of the discount. I would love it if we became… _friends_.”

Peter squeaked a little at the heated gaze, turning around to swipe the proffered card in the register.

After handing it back and getting Tony’s signature, he passed over the bouquet, saddened to see the incredibly interesting and sexy man leave.

“Oh, and here, _Carino_ \- keep the change.” Tony slid a few bills across the counter, along with a small business card, before flouncing out of the store.

“Till next time, Peter.” He called over his shoulder, waving while he walked out.

Peter stared after him for a (few) moment(s), before even looking at the tip- _which, oh my god, was two hundred-dollar bills?!_ And on top, a simple business card that just said

_Call me sometime, cutie. -TS_

_(555) 555-5555_

Peter couldn’t wait ‘til his shift was over so he could put the number in his phone that he had forgotten at home that morning.

**

“Took a lot longer than you thought to pick up some flowers, boss,” Bucky noted, as they walked back towards their car.

“Eh, shut it, Barnes. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses.”

“Sure, if by roses you mean ‘young and hot twink.’” Deadpanned Steve, holding onto the door handle as he waited for Bucky to unlock the SUV.

Tony barked a laugh at that. “I never said any of that. Also, Bucky, swing us by the hospital, I need to give these to Wade.”

“Roger that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all <3
> 
> Been a while since I've been able to post, and even longer since I've been able to write, due to personal life and writer's block to the max. But, since I'm entrapped in my house for the foreseeable future, I am trying to get back into the groove of things. Please let me know what y'all think of this! I am considering turning it into a series, with Mafia!Tony and Florist/Student!Peter
> 
> Thanks so much, and thank you for reading!! Please stay safe and healthy out there! <3


End file.
